


The Underground Lab

by Deaf_Control, UnderdarkFox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Orgasm, Anal Sex, Animal Abuse, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotionally Repressed, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gang Violence, Gangs, Hand Jobs, Harm to Animals, Hidden Cameras, Manipulative Relationship, Medical Torture, Mild S&M, No Pokemon Involved in Sexual Acts, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Violence, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Science Experiments, Secrets, Self-Defense, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Starvation, Team Rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Control/pseuds/Deaf_Control, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderdarkFox/pseuds/UnderdarkFox
Summary: Pharaun is a behavioral scientist in the Pokemon world. He's funded by the joint Kanto and Johto governments to research and report on different aspects of Pokemon nature.Though that's only the above ground "official" projects. What lies beyond the metal doors is a dark and terrifying world under his control.~~~Terribly sorry for the delay(s). Been a bit crazy and stressful, but I've also found some really interesting ideas and a possible second works in an entirely different fandom (Original Work). Also working on revamping the characters in this story to be stronger, personality wise, so it's causing a lot of rewriting and rethinking.





	1. "Research"

**Author's Note:**

> I had started this elsewhere, but the slow progression is pretty rough. Plus I think of this as “learning to get more descriptive” and what better way to get used to writing all sorts of details than to write sex scenes? It makes perfect sense to me anyways so HERE WE GO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know if I should add "underage" tags. At least in this universe they wouldn't be considered underage? Pharaun certainly isn't and I don't plan on any weird super young kids getting into this nonsense.
> 
> But hey, first chapter. I'll get to plot eventually.

What a great way to start the morning.

Normally Pharaun would be checking on his latest experiments, noting down any new findings before moving on to the next. He had a lot of research to keep up on in his field, considering he was one of the top behavioral scientists. Rarely he would need to do field work, preferring to create controlled environments at his facility, however recently he had helped a group of Rangers relocate a population of Comfey. A natural fire had destroyed their flower field, rendering them helpless against possible predation. 

This however, was entirely worth keeping his work waiting. A young ranger girl, Emily, was in the area on training and decided to visit. Apparently her flirting during the recent mission wasn’t just playful banter. Without her superior officer watching her, she had come on strong to the older scientist, and he was happy to indulge her.

He moaned leisurely, leaning farther back onto his elbows from the attention his guest was giving him. Soft, dirty blonde hair bobbed up and down as she continued to suck lustfully at his erect member. Her tongue wrapping itself around him, pulling him deeper as she coated his length, inch by inch, until it glistened in the ambient light of his bedroom. Pharaun still barely believed he had such luck to be approached by the Ranger like this, when he had barely paid her any mind during their mission together.

“Mmm,” her moan was muffled, but it still caused the scientist to sit up more and look down at her fully. While her left hand was busy holding his legs apart to give her room, her right hand had gone to her shorts. They were pulled down slightly, giving her fingers access to stroke along her own slit before making small circular motions against her more sensitive areas. She continued to moan, increasing her tempo.

Her moans and the increasing sucking noises almost drove him over the edge. Almost.

Rather than let her continue her own self pleasuring, he pushed himself up and grabbed her chin with his now free right hand, Pulling himself away with a groan, he shivered when he heard the faint popping noise when they were separated. She was panting, mouth still parted slightly as she looked up at him curiously.

“I did not know Ranger training had such extensive classes, or did you pick this up in the field?” He teased, eliciting a small frown from the young ranger. She allowed herself to be pulled up and onto the bed, straddling his hips between her powerful legs. Her smile was back, unable to resist his gentle charm. He was so cautious with his movements, seeking permission as he touched her cheek before embracing her with a kiss. 

“You know field studies are much more interesting than classrooms.” Her hips rolling slightly to punctuate her response, causing him to slide his hands down her body. Again they slowed, hovering just over the elastic band as he waited for her move. She pushed into him in return, his fingers slipping into her shorts, where he grasped and explored her body further. As they continued to lick and nibble at each other, she grabbed his hands, guiding him to explore her soft flesh further. He accepted her lead, allowing her to undress with his hands.

With her shorts already undone, it was easy to make quick work of them. His light touches guided by hers, sliding down her garments before depositing them to the floor. With her bottom half free, his hands traced their way back up, pulling her shirt with them as he nuzzled into her neck. He didn’t need to wait for permission, with her moans and urgent pressing was enough to drive him into freeing her from her restrictive clothing.

Before she could respond in kind, Pharaun kissed her neck, gently suckling and nipping her softly. His tongue danced from her clavicle to her sternum. He chuckled, his face being tickled by her lace bra. Moaning, he pressed his face between her breasts, gripping the connecting lace with his teeth and pulling it down slightly. His hands had worked their way to her back, led by the undergarment to undo the latches. Deftly his fingers released her fully, dropping the attire to let it hang from his mouth proudly.

Emily looked down at him from her higher position, seemingly impressed with his skill. Her hands covered his again as they draped across her body, caressing her soft, supple breasts. He smiled, relinquishing her bra back to her, where it was dropped unceremoniously to the floor with the rest of her clothing.

Feeling her press her hands to his back, he was too preoccupied with licking at the space between her breasts, enjoying the feeling of their warmth on his face. He barely noticed until she had his shirt halfway up, forcing his arms higher. The scientist looked up at her again, raising his arms submissively so she could pull it over his head. Once he was free, his arms pulled her close, pressing their bodies together. She felt hot against his skin, and so soft for a ranger.

Pharaun licked at her neck, enjoying the soft gasps she produced in response. She did not let him get away with it for long, before she pressed her hips onto his, compressing his dripping member between them.

“Ahh,” he moaned, feeling her slide slightly against his length. She purred, guiding him down to his bed. Her legs slid off of him, giving her room to pull his pants the rest of the way down, letting him kick them off to join her clothes on the floor. He gasped, her tongue grazing against his chest as she draped her leg back over him.

The ranger had regained her position of straddling him, pushing him lightly into the bed. Clearly she wanted to be on top, and he was all too happy to oblige her. She kissed his chest again, circling his nipple with her tongue until he could feel the heat on his face. He squirmed a bit, making her giggle at his embarrassed reaction. Pharaun wouldn’t let her continue for long, pulling her chin up to meet him for a long, deep kiss.

She gasped and pulled away, looking at him in shock. Grinning, he stuck his tongue out fully, letting it drop down to display the metal ball located further in on his long, drooling, appendage.

“I didn’t think researches would have such things.” She purred, rolling her hips fully against him. He sucked his tongue in, moaning in appreciation of her soft warm skin against his. Smiling, he brought his hands down to her hips and tightly gripped her thighs.

“It helps with the more pleasurable studies.” He explained, lowering his voice to a soft, husky purr. Tightening his grip further, he pulled her up slowly, allowing her slit to slide up the length of his erection, As her back arched, he could feel her own warm juices starting to coat him. He continued the teasingly slow pace until she reached his tip, where he could feel himself sliding into her opening already.

The young ranger wasted no time in pressing herself onto him, her opening greedily accepting the head of his length, coating him with slick juices. Before he had a chance to respond, the ranger slid herself down his length with a hungry moan, eliciting a grunt of surprise that quickly changed to moans of pleasure as she thrusted onto him repeatedly. Apparently his forced slow pace had quite the effect on the ranger, amplifying her already wild nature in a more primal way. She was already slick, her walls tightening around his shaft as she moaned, riding him hard.

Emily was quite good at this, he admitted to himself. All he had to do was grip her thighs and enjoy the show while she did most of the work. Her long, curly hair danced across her shoulders, ending just above her breasts which bounced lightly with her movements. Her moans were much louder now, with him pushing himself deeper into her slick opening, perfectly matching her urgent tempo. Each time she thrusted, her hips would roll slightly to accommodate him as he thrusted in return, ending in a soft wet slap as their genitalia met.

Pharaun could feel her walls gripping him needily as she rode him, pulling him in deeper with each movement. Knowing she was close to her peak, he slipped his right hand from her thigh and pressed his thumb to her sensitive mound. She moaned deeply in approval as he made small circular motions with his thumb, coating it with her juices as he slid it around her clit. Her moans were all but screams of pleasure now as she writhed and thrusted on top of him.

He panted, gripping her tightly with his left hand in warning, “Emily,” he gasped urgently. Much to his surprise she leaned down and laid her full body onto his, her soft breasts pressing onto his chest. She nuzzled him slightly, wanting to be closer..

“Inside.” She moaned, her voice husky and deep..

That was all he needed. Her walls gripped down on him tighter than ever as she climaxed, causing his vision to blur. Both of them calling out in bliss, he pressed his length in fully, feeling himself hit her abdominal wall, and coat it with his own release. He grunted, letting her body milk his, as they rode out their respective orgasms. By the time his vision cleared they were both gasping, still connected to each other.

Her arms were wrapped around him, holding him close in a lover’s embrace, as she nestled closer. Not wanting to let it go at that, he rolled her over gently and started kissing her again. Moving lower, he kept an eye on her responses, judging her reactions to his renewed ministrations. The ranger moaned softly in turn, allowing him to kiss and suckle his way lower. Slowly, he pulled himself out of her now overflowing honey pot, feeling their combined release spilling out. She was starting to writhe again, her hips bucking as his tongue gently swept over her sensitive spots.

From his position he could get a perfect view of her. Eyes still closed, her hands had gone over her head to grip at the pillows, body dancing on top of his blankets as he licked at her tauntingly. As she made no move to stop him, he pressed his tongue deeper, drinking from their shared juices. Her hips bucked again as she made a soft cry of delight, encouraging him to plunge his tongue deeper until his piercing rubbed against her opening. He could taste her intoxicatingly sweet release more each time he returned his tongue to her warmth, lapping at them hungrily.

Pharaun felt her hand on the back of his head, pressing him deeper as her walls closed onto his long, drooling appendage. In response, he twisted his tongue expertly, exploring her depths as she moaned and writhed under him. The young ranger was losing control again, unable to resist her own base urges, despite the recent release. Easing off for a moment, he rotated her hips gently, giving himself better access before gripping the inside of her thighs to hold her still.

Panting again, she made a cute mewling sound at the sudden loss of contact. He pressed his tongue in again, grinning in satisfaction when her breath hitched. Twisting his tongue around, he maneuvered the piercing to gently stimulate her swollen mound. This elicited an immediate response, as she pressed her hand firmly on the back of his head, urging him deeper. Her sweet taste only accentuated by the sharp snap of his tart release still thick inside of her.

His tongue explored deeper, pressing tenderly against her walls as it searched out her more sensitive areas. She tried to twist, eager for more, but his grip held her steady. Inching his way further, he pressed tenderly against her flesh. Gasping, her hips jumped up, pressing him deeper in her lust. He withdrew his tongue, causing her to whine and twist again, desperate for contact.

“You like it there then?” He asked, peering up at her from between her legs. She nodded enthusiastically, pushing herself closer to him eagerly, all while whimpering softly. He indulged in her desires, driving his tongue hard against her slot, causing her to whine and moan. Weaving his tongue inside, he could feel her firm grip on the back of his head, begging him for more. Gazing at her expression, Pharaun could see how tightly she was clenching her eyes, as she moaned and bucked under his attentions, wrapping her legs around his neck to hold him in place. Her hands had even balled up into the blankets as she braced herself for another strong release.

Before she could reach her peak again, he pulled back, giving her a final lick across her slick opening, allowing the metal stud in his tongue to drift across her gently. Pulling himself free, he crawled back up to her. Grasping the back of her head and drew her into a long passionate kiss. Her tongue wrapped around his, fondly twisting around the metal bar as she savored their joined flavors. They separated, allowing her to catch her breath for a moment. When she opened her eyes, the scientist was leering down at her, eyes ablaze, as he pressed his bottom half against hers.

“It has been quite the morning, dear Emily, but I must check in with my work.” She frowned as he pulled away, mind still too hazy to comprehend him fully, “You rest for a while and enjoy the comforts of a real bed and pillows. Sleep as long as you like.” He whispered softly to her, wrapping her up in the blankets. The ranger whined, wanting more, but the warmth of the blanket, and softness of the pillows, only added to her exhaustion. How long had it been since she slept in an actual bed?

Confident she was drifting off, he crept away so she could relax and unwind. He knew when she woke her body would be lusting after him, especially after being denied a second release. Putting a finger to his chin for a moment, he had another thought. He opened the connecting door from his bedroom to the large bathroom, turning on a small night light to guide her, before leaving a towel and other niceties out in case she wanted to spoil herself a bit more. Collecting their clothes, he tossed hers into the laundry bin casually before redressing himself, careful not to wake her needlessly.

Her bag was still laying haphazardly in the corner where it was tossed. Gathering it up, he placed it gently on the nightstand next to her, in clear view for when she woke up, next to the soft towel. It would be interesting to see her choice, given her recent experience together with him. Ranger hardships, or tender spoiling?

Just before he slipped away, Pharaun couldn't resist looking back to admire the ambient lighting dancing across her features as she slept. This may have been their first encounter on such an intimate level, but perhaps he would invite her back. A Ranger would not be unhelpful if kept close like this, especially in his line of work. Humming softly, he quietly closed the door behind him before straightening his shirt and lab coat. As he walked the hallway to the upper complex, he offered a salute to the camera trained on his doorway. His security guard would certainly get a chuckle from that.


	2. New Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some plot happens now! Sorry for the heavy info dump. I tried to space it out some to make it easier to read. Since it's still early on I guess it can be forgiven? I still have more world-building to do, but I didn't want to make it too overwhelming to read. So I'll try to only explain and expand on things when they are needed, like when the focus is more centered on them.
> 
> More smut will come, but I can't decide if it will be next chapter or the one after. So for now, enjoy some storytelling!

The scientist checked the clock on his phone screen, eyes widening when he registered the time. “Ah”, he quietly berated himself. As much fun as it was, he still took far too long with his guest. He plugged the wire he was holding into his phone, pocketed it, adjusted the mic on his lab coat, and made his way up the stairs.

“Mo-Bo,” His phone chirped into the earbud in response after the app registered his voice, “Begin new log. Encryption level: High.” He waited until his phone signaled again that it was ready for him to continue. Keeping his pace steady, but swift, he spoke softly into the small recording device.

[New Log Entry. Subject: Emily

Subject is a young female: Seventeen years of age. Profession: Pokemon Ranger. Activity levels are high; fitting for her profession. Healthy. No known allergies. Subject’s medical history has been requested upon her entry to the facility. The Rangers will be sending it over once the appropriate forms are filed. Confidentiality agreements have been signed with the subject in regards to my facility and projects. She cannot speak of anything she sees or hears here to anyone, unless express permission has been granted, or a high level of clearance is given. Subject has agreed to being monitored by surveillance while she is on property. Classified projects will not be brought up until further information is gained.]

He knew, fully, that what he was doing would be considered wrong on all levels, but he smiled as he continued anyways.

[Subject is currently resting. Orgasm denial has been applied, results of which will be observed once she becomes active. The medical history will need to be obtained before any extreme measures are used during future events. Depending on her requirements, I will be using a variety of different tactics to ensure loyalty.

Subject has shown affection towards me, ever since we met during the Comfey Relocation Operation. During that time her handler kept close tabs on us, preventing any information to be garnered. I will need to interview her fully to discover what her intentions are, and if there is any danger I should be aware of. Drug use will be a quick and dirty method, but necessary for the speed in which she has acted.]

Pharaun tapped the mic, pausing the recording as he poured himself the leftover smoothie from the previous evening. His haste to catch up with his routine had brought him to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. It looked more like a corporate break room, sparsely furnished.  
He did have the luxury of a large walk in cooler and freezer. Plus his pantry was huge and stocked with food for him and his guards, not to mention the amount of Pokemon food.

He sighed, sipping at the chilled smoothie he had poured as a substitute. His doctor was certainly going to have words with him, as he specifically stated _fresh_ fruit smoothies. Of course, it was also implied he drank the entire portion. He was not looking forward to the next visit to that office, especially after checking his reflection in the window. His hair was still nearly pastel, with its pale lavender color just barely darkening at the roots. Some things can’t be helped he supposed, taking another long drag on the straw.

The scientist shrugged, opening the double doors normally used for deliveries, to take a shortcut outside on his way past the nearby greenhouse. A few of the Comfey he had captured previously were milling about One had ventured close, smelling his fruit smoothie, and was curious. He had not socialized them beyond knowing who their “owner” was, so many were still cautious. The nearby one, however, was a bit more outgoing than the others. It was still very small after all, and likely young. The scientist smiled as the Comfey landed on his arm, sipping at the blended fruit. A fitting analog to his budding relationship with Emily. It had no idea what was below the main complex, and would never know. Yet both it, and Emily benefit from the gained knowledge.

If only others would recognize that openly.

The Comfey floated off after drinking its fill, singing merrily to Pharaun as it joined its fellows. He needed to check with his security guard anyways, and while he could call, he still preferred to walk and make an appearance. It was not only respectful, but only reinforced the relationship he had with his guard They had a budding friendship going, being mutually beneficial to boot. He never pressed the issue of knowing his real name, and just referred to the guard as “Grey”. Both silently agreed not to ask too many questions, either. Tapping the mic again, he resumed his recording. 

[Subject is highly sexual and affectionate. She appears to be needy when it comes to her sexual partners, always desiring to be closer. Her behavior suggests past hurt and a need for physical validation. During the interview process I will ask about her family and childhood to see where this trait could have developed, and how to best exploit it. I doubt a drug would be necessary to get her talking about herself, given the level of trust she has already shown me.]

Flashes of Emily crawling up to him, their kiss, and her desire to hold him, ran through the scientist's mind. Mentally reviewing her behavior leading up to that point, the scientist wasn’t entirely sure what to make of her. It wasn’t unheard of for trainers to have fuck buddies, one night stands, or things of that nature. She had come on too strong for him to ask what she was after though, and they ended up in bed with no set boundaries. That would be a good start point to an interview, he decided. When she woke up and found him, he’d lead into that, and gain a bit more of her trust with a mock “open book” relationship.

~~~

 

Pharaun ended the log as he neared the small security station. It overlooked the dirt road leading to his facility, and had a good view of the surrounding property. They were remote, so having such a small outpost was acceptable. Hardly anyone explored the wilds past the Lake of Rage. They were too far north, where the nearby mountain range acted as a perfect camouflage for such a small facility. Only those who knew about it generally visited, and even then that was rare without a courtesy phone call. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a visitor who was not on business.

The Ranger, Emily, had come for a more personal reason. She had said they were in the area on a follow up, but he hadn’t had a chance to ask for further details before she started coming onto him. Without her handler breathing down their necks, it was easy to indulge in her desires. He scratched his head with an annoyed sigh. He hated not knowing more.

At least his guard was in good spirits about the whole thing.  
“Fucking a ranger, huh?” His guard greeted, grinning as he returned the salute Pharaun had shot at the cameras when he left his bedroom.

“Fucking a ranger?” He parroted, raising an eyebrow. A cocky grin was shared between them, “You sure she wasn’t the one fucking a scientist?” Pharaun’s eyes roamed to the monitors, “Enjoyed the show, I’m sure.”

“Bastard,” The guard snorted, “You turned that camera off before it even started!” That was the one condition to the bedroom cameras. The ability to turn them off when he wanted privacy. The guard could still activate them remotely again, but for the most part he respected his employer’s wishes.

“I’m sure that’s exactly why you signed up for this job. Watch a depraved scientist torture some poor creatures, sleaze around with the enemy, and Arceus knows what else I get up to.” His guard laughed at this, shrugging slightly. Clearly he’s seen worse than what Pharaun had to offer.

“Either way, could you page me if she roams out of bounds? There is no need to have an entire Elite Ranger unit, or the International Police banging on our doors because one little girl got splattered across the walls.” The guard nodded seriously. As remote and minimally staffed as they were, they still had the Sentinels guarding the lower areas. May Arceus have mercy on those who cross the path of a Crimson Sentinel.

“Of course, captain.” The guard said gruffly, returning to his post. It was nice having a guard who was in the loop, even if it meant his guards came from the Rocket gang. They knew the inner workings of his projects, having been funding them for over a year now, and a guard who knew those secrets was highly valuable to Pharaun. No need for deep explanations or cover stories with his employees.

“Anything to report?” He asked, flipping his phone over to check the time. It was only late morning, and at least the underground projects were on an automated timer in the event of situations like these. All he had to do was check up on them later to make sure everything is in order.

“Nothing, sir.” The Rocket Grunt was back to focusing on his work. No more playtime when he had a guest to keep an eye on. Emily, for her part, was still snoozing the morning away, wrapped up exactly where Pharaun left her. “She does look soft though.”

The scientist chuckled as he turned away, noting the questioning tone in his guard’s voice as he watched her sleep. He walked back to the main complex, mulling things over. Emily was soft, the grunt was right. It would be easy to get in her good graces, but possibly difficult to maintain. He needed a long term solution to this problem. If she was willing to travel all the way to his remote corner of the world, just to bang him, she would certainly return. With how needy her actions were, it was only a matter of time before she would want something more, if she hadn’t crossed that line already.

With her still sleeping, it would be easiest to do a quick review of the underground sections. He picked up his pace, not wanting to push his luck too far. If she chooses to take a shower, that buys him some extra time. If she was needier than anticipated, he would have to intercept her quickly. Pharaun wasn’t kidding when he said she could die if she wandered too close to his elite guards.

The Comfey from earlier was back, eager for more fruit smoothie. He didn’t have time to give it too much attention though, so he just offered the remainder to it and allowed the flower laden fairy to take the container. He could retrieve it later, and it seemed quite happy to carry it back to its friends to share. Nothing he hadn’t seen before with this particular species, but it was good to know that the control group was doing well, oblivious to the plight of their other friends or family.

His pace was faster now that he didn’t need to worry about recording anything, so rather than the usual fifteen minute hike between the outpost and his house, he made it in half that time. Normally he would slide down the railing to his basement on days like these, but he had to make sure he didn’t wake Emily. His stride slowed, bringing him to a quiet walk past his bedroom door and further down the corridor. Opening his office, he considered locking it behind him, but thought better of it. A locked door was odd in this remote area, with so few visitors.

He shrugged, leaving the door open, before sitting down comfortably at his desk and checking on the normal project feeds. Everything was running on schedule. Ouroboros’ enclosure was having a thick mist pour down to ensure it was cool and damp. The greenhouse Pokemon were tending to the plants and enjoying the sun. Even the group of Comfey seemed happy in the greenhouse, caring for the flowers and vines he had recently offered them. Emily’s partner, Zigzagoon, had finally woken up and was following Pharaun’s scent back to the main house.

He hovered over the camera feed, zooming in on the small raccoon dog. It didn’t seem to enjoy buildings, preferring to sleep in the greenhouse area instead while its trainer went off with Pharaun, but now it was searching out the ranger and him. He frowned, watching it trace a winding path to the door, where it sat and stared. It would wait for them at least, but if it could follow scents, he would have to delay checking in on his other projects. Until he knew Emily’s intentions, it would be too risky to have any strange scents on him.

He rubbed his forehead in annoyance. There was at least one project he wanted to make an appearance for, and this would be the first day that Pokemon would not see him in his usual spot. Pharaun hated the thought of missing out on their usual meeting, even more so when he thought of how the Pokemon would observe him back. He had never encountered such an intelligent creature.

Then it hit him. Pulling out a grey colored Pokeball, he thumbed the deep blue orbs decorating it, before releasing its contents into the office. The spiked disk hovered for a moment before folding its arms in to rest comfortably. It rotated around, finding its trainer and awaited orders. The scientist carefully inspected his Metang for a moment. It would certainly be capable of standing in for him when it came to the other Pokemon. He had often had his Metang nearby for his rounds to make sure the other Pokemon knew who was in charge. If any of them got out of hand, the Metang was more than capable of ending any disturbances.

“Cobalt,” the Iron Claw Pokemon remained motionless, softly floating up and down in its natural levitation, “Proceed to the special project area and monitor the Pokemon within. I will not be able to go myself today, so please send my apologies.” The Pokemon saluted him, floating off and waiting by the heavy duty door for Pharaun to unlock it. With a thought, the scientist tied his badge to the Metang’s arm so it could freely move in and out if it required. It seemed proud of itself once it realized what its trainer was up to. “I trust you know your way around, so it’s all yours today. If you come back up, make sure the Ranger and her pet don’t notice.” Pharaun pressed a finger to his lips, and Cobalt motioned an acknowledgement, making a small metallic clinking noise, before it went further into the lab. It only paused long enough to trigger the security doors with Pharaun’s badge, and it was off to do the rounds by itself.

The scientist relaxed back into his chair. That solved that problem nicely. Even if it was the first time, he knew his Metang would not disappoint. Ever since he got it as a Beldum back in school, the Pokemon was unwavering in its loyalty. It never asked for much, which he supposed was a trait shared by many steel types. They were simple, and he appreciated that. Leaning forward, he flicked on the secondary monitor and pulled up the video feeds. He could work on a few reports and monitor his guests in the meantime.

It was nice. He could watch Emily sleep peacefully, blissfully unaware of the danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mo-Bo is a "Mobile Notebook" application. It's made to have different encryption levels and quite a few people use it rather than writing things down. Since Pharaun is a behavioral scientist I had to think of something that would let him continue to observe things and not need to look down and write, so speaking into a mic and having something record it for him was a good substitute. Trust me I even considered having a Pokemon holding the paperwork, but that didn't work out for the world I have in mind.
> 
> In case you haven't noticed, in my version of the world Pokemon don't talk in any human language. They either just make noises, or say their name, and that's it. Depending on the Pokemon, they can understand different levels of orders, from basic to complex. This gives a bit more emphasis to the trainers and their bond, or skill, at handling certain Pokemon. Plus more character development can happen with the smaller cast, since not every Pokemon needs a complex personality.
> 
> Death can also happen as Pokemon are dangerous if not handled correctly. All depends on their personalities and training, so naturally some would be trained to be brutal and bloodthirsty for illegal fights, or they are capable of attacking an unarmed human if they think they are a threat or intruder. Like a dog really. Only magical, powerful, and probably breathing fire.
> 
> Next chapter will either be pretty smutty, or more exposition as Pharaun takes Emily on a tour, or just takes her. I have yet to decide!


	3. Practiced Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharaun has a talent for charm!  
> If only he wasn't a twisted devil...

It was a quiet day. Peaceful even.

Pharaun engrossed himself in his work throughout the remainder of the morning and early afternoon hours. Cobalt taking his place in the lower levels freed up his schedule quite a bit, and the scientist didn’t have to worry about the more sensitive experiments. He could take his time, wrapping up the reports he needed to send off, and watch the various Pokemon on the property interact with one another. They were still forming a new social structure with the recent additions, and on occasion he could spot another wild Pokemon visiting the grounds. Perhaps they would become permanent residents as well?

His guest, Emily, was sleeping still, and he couldn’t blame her. He had to wonder how she had gotten to his facility to begin with. She had said they were working in the area, but the Lake of Rage was hours away. At least half a day’s worth of hiking. Let alone she had to look up his location, as he never gave it to her formally. He smiled, forming his fingers into a triangle as he watched her sleep. She was quite energetic, but what attracted Pharaun the most was her seemingly needy behavior. She seemed as though she couldn’t get enough of him, and with her recent actions, he could only wonder how deep that attraction went.

After some thought, he quietly made a note into his phone.

[Praise her]

~~~

It took a few more hours before Emily stirred. She had slept the morning away and it was well past noon when Pharaun noticed her movements. He smiled to himself, content to watch her stretch and detangled herself from the blanket nest Pharaun had wrapped her in. She looked around for a moment before spotting her belongings. Reaching out to it, she hesitated, seeing the fresh towel laid out for her. When she looked up, she could see the open door to the dimly lit bathroom, the light dancing in invitation for her to join.

Slowly, she rose out of the bed, still eying the bathroom light curiously. The blankets fell off of her naked frame, eliciting a content sigh from the scientist watching her from the other room. In such low light, she looked exotic, with her dirty blond hair falling past her shoulders and dancing along her light golden skin. He had left the room at a comfortable temperature, allowing her to walk freely without the need of clothing or a cover to keep warm. Much to his satisfaction, Emily had taken the bait, snatching up the cotton cloth, and made her way to the washing room. Pharaun only left the door open a crack, allowing him time to switch to a different view so he could watch her reaction to the adjoining room.

Pharaun was not disappointed in the slightest. He didn’t need to activate the hidden microphones to imagine her gasp as she took in the new room. Once the door was pushed open, she was hit with the sights of his pampered luxury. Her eyes roamed across the entire room, taking in the sights, while being monitored closely by the scientist.

To her left was a long sink made of a modern marble, and stretching to the far wall to grant plenty of counter space.. There were no cupboards underneath, instead the area was left open and clear of clutter. Above was a large mirror, covering almost the entire upper half of the wall, giving the illusion of a much larger interior. The space around the sink was clean, only having the basic necessities left out for use, with the rest safely stored away in a small closet. Opposite to it was a moderately sized stand-in shower. The crushed glass door was already open as an invitation, and she could see the elegant showerhead, modern in design, reflecting the dim light. Everything was spotless, not at all like the washing rooms she was used to back at the ranger camps. Upon closer inspection, inside the shower there was a shelf seemingly devoted to holding a number of soaps and gels she could already imagine trying. They all had their own light scent, ranging from lavender to strawberries, all rather fruity and light, and all aimed to relax the user after a long day.

When she stepped into the room fully, Pharaun could almost taste her surprise when she felt the warm tile flooring. He had left the heat on, tempting her to stay and unwind in his personal favorite feature of that particular room. When she looked to her right, her eyes light up in wonder. The scientist had a fully working sauna, in a carefully designed pit, right inside the bathroom! The coals were still softly glowing, illuminating the room with in ever changing, fiery dance. A bucket of water was set out in preparation for use, with a nice long ladle atop it that would reach from the wooden benches lining the walls. She knew he had a preference for simple designs, but this went beyond that, leading her to believe he had a more secretive enjoyment of elegance and pampering.

She placed her towel on the counter next to the sink, eyes still drawn to the warm glow of the coals. She was tempted, it was unbearably clear, but she still decided to take the shower instead. He watched her take her time picking out her favorite soaps, before she turned the water on and closed the doors. As the doors blurred her image, he sat back and breathed a sigh of relief, shutting off his mic once all of her reactions had been carefully measured and recorded. He was sure of it now. She craved something she would never see in her life as a Ranger: luxury, pampering, elegance. Things he would be eager to provide.

If he played his cards right, the ranger would quickly fall into his lap, but he had to work fast. He flicked the monitors off, saving his work, and left his office. She desired comfort and luxury, something he found easy to produce. Carefully, he snuck back into his bedroom, and opened her backpack. He felt a pang of guilt, getting this personal with her belongings, but it was necessary for what he had in mind. She did indeed have a change of clothes on hand, and once he pulled them all out his suspicions were confirmed. They were a bit ragged from being rolled up into a backpack, slightly stale and uncomfortable, and feeling overdone in the starch department.

Simple enough to fix, he thought, bringing them over to a small clothed table along the wall of his room. He unrolled her clothing, pulling out an iron to heat up, and gently damped them with a scented softener. Pharaun made short work of the wrinkles, steaming them out expertly, until her clothes were completely soft and warm. Likely the cleanest they have been in quite some time as well, he thought quietly. He paused, listening carefully to the shower, making sure he wasn’t going to be caught in the act. It would be best if she didn’t notice until he had the finished product ready. Luckily, she still seemed preoccupied with her own self indulgence, so he was safe to lay out her clothes on the freshly made bed, taking his time to make everything look perfect.

The picture wasn’t quite complete, Pharaun decided. Eying the picture now before him. Everything was clean and soft again, with a light scent of lavender teasing his nostrils, yet he wasn’t satisfied. Returning to his nightstand, he opened the top drawer and pulled out some paper and a pen. Smiling again, he left her a sweet handwritten note. His writing was soft and graceful, almost as if he was a royal descendant of an old Kalosian king.

[I’ll be upstairs  
Join me for lunch?]

Pleased with his handiwork, he folded the paper and placed it on top of her clothing, before slipping out again.

As he reached the stairs his phone vibrated with a message.

[Laying it on a bit thick?]

Grey was watching his every move, probably Emily’s too. Of course, Pharaun chuckled in amusement, why wouldn’t he want to know how things were going? He shook his finger at the cameras knowingly. Grey wouldn’t be able to read the note through the cameras, but he would certainly get the gist of it once Pharaun made it upstairs. Emily was certain to be hungry, considering she skipped breakfast, and it was about lunchtime for Pharaun anyways.

The scientist opened the walk in freezer and cooler, stepping in to decide what he should make. It didn’t take him long to decide on something befitting of his home region. He pulled out the ingredients to make fruit ‘n’ cream crepes, freshly prepared with powdered sugar sprinkled on top. Followed up with, straight from the farm, Moo Moo Milkshakes, topping them with whipped cream and a few small berries on top. It was quick to prepare as well, which was perfect considering Emily was certain to be done with her shower soon.

Right on time, Emily arrived upstairs just as Pharaun was collecting the dishes to seat them. He smiled, seeing her expression as she came into the kitchen area. She was trying to keep her eagerness contained, but that adorable expression she had… He couldn’t let her hide that now could he? With a slight bow, he presented the plates, already topped with the crepes, with the milkshakes balanced on top. Her eyes widened at his invitation, marveling at his refined skills.

“Perhaps you will join me outside on the patio?” He offered, leading the way, as she nodded enthusiastically. Pharaun had a small table outside, normally reserved for his rare meals outside when he felt like a change of scenery. This time, however, it worked unusually well as a romantic little getaway for him and his guest. Like a true gentleman, he placed the plates down soundlessly, setting the milkshakes nearby, before pulling out her seat suggestively. She blushed, accepting his polite offerings, hardly able to look at him in her embarrassment as he took his seat across from her.

She kept her eyes trained on her plate, suddenly bashful, after his sweet little surprises kept piling up. Quite the change from the forthcoming ranger, who propositioned him, no less! He couldn’t help but to think of a Corsola being watched by a hungry Toxapex as he eyed her, and he just had to make sure she caught him staring, completing his act. Every time her eyes timidly raised from her plate between bites, her blush would deepen as she saw his stare, topped with his most practiced, charming smile. Patiently, he waited until she was calmed down some before he spoke.

“How much time do you have, to spend on a lowly scientist like me?” He kept his voice smooth, trying to comfort her, tilting his head as if to show genuine curiosity. Timing his question perfectly to when she finished taking a sip of her milkshake, she wasn’t interrupted in the slightest from her meal. This caught her attention at least, as well. His self deprecating question making her stare hard at him with her mouth agape. When she realized what she was doing, she blushed again, unable to make eye contact.

“We’re just finishing a follow up at the Ice Path. There was a cave in at one of the side tunnels, so we were making sure all the Pokemon who lost their nests were doing better...” Emily seemed barely interested in what she, herself was saying, too caught up in Pharaun’s charm to notice that Zigzagoon had returned to her and was napping under the table, a bit annoyed at its owner’s negligence.

“I think I remember hearing about that cave in. Quite the mess, if the reports are to be trusted.” His smile grew, noting how she hung on every word. He could be talking about an orphanage catching fire and she would still nod happily from his tone alone, with how she was drinking up his flawless performance. “So with everything going well, you were granted time off to yourself?”

“O-oh yes!” Her blush deepened, realizing she never answered his original question. “I have all of today before I have to report back to H.Q. Thomas didn’t think it was necessary to come with me.” She added, lighting up when his smile broadened at the thought that her handler would not be checking in on them. That would make his plans far easier to put in motion.

“Perfect. We can spend all day together, if that is what your desire.” His voice was almost a purr as he replied, folding his hands under his chin to rest, staring at her seductively. The ranger seemingly melted into his gaze, hardly bothering to finish the remainder of her drink. He thought this would be a perfect time to press her for information. “Speaking of desires,” He started, grinning at her, “You never gave me the chance to ask what exactly it was you wanted out of this whole affair. Since you are here longer than just a _quick release_ , I figured you would like to set some terms for our relationship. Tell me your likes and dislikes, your wants and needs, and anything I could do to fulfill those wishes.” He reached his hand over, gently picking hers up and holding it gently, while he spoke to her slowly. She blushed hard, letting him take her hand into his, Emily could no longer take her eyes off of him.

The scientist took his time, gradually extracting information from his new toy. He would enjoy this relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone I had proofreading this remarked on how good his charm is. Unsettling even. Then they questioned me as to why I'm so good at writing bad guys.
> 
> I have no socially acceptable answer.
> 
> Also yes, smut next chapter. Lots and lots of smut.


	4. Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily shows off her skills, giving our bastard scientist much to think about.
> 
> This chapter is extra long and involves a LOT of smut. I had meant to post it earlier, but the scene kept dragging on and on...

Emily was much more bashful than Pharaun had first thought. He expected her to be more outgoing towards these types of questions, but she kept blushing and looking away whenever he pressed the point. Perhaps asking about her sex life was embarrassing for the otherwise open ranger? Though the more he considered it, the further he drew his conclusion. With her having genuine feelings for him, it wasn’t quite as easy for her to admit to her secret pleasures. He didn’t want to press the issue too far, and decided he would be better off in experimentation. He enjoyed her reluctant looks for a bit longer, before showing some mercy.

“I did not mean to embarrass you so greatly, Emily. Though I must admit, that face you are making is quite adorable.” She blushed deeply, but at least looked back at him, even if she was still avoiding his gaze. “Maybe I should change the topic to something you wouldn’t feel so strongly about?” The Ranger nodded gratefully, breathing a sigh of relief. She admitted to a few cute kinks already, and he didn’t want to overwhelm her. Not so soon anyways.

“How about your profession? You seem quite young to be a Ranger, you know. I would love to know why you chose such a field.” He sat back, sipping gently at his milkshake, allowing her to take control of the conversation.

“Oh, um… Well I wouldn’t say I **chose** to be a Ranger.” She admitted softly, causing Pharaun’s eyebrows to raise. _How do you not choose to be a ranger?_ He thought to himself, letting her continue uninterrupted. “Mom and Dad are both Pokemon Rangers too, so I was raised right there in headquarters, moving from region to region wherever Mom and Dad were assigned.” Emily didn’t seem overly enthusiastic about this part of her past, slumping slightly in her seat. “They loved their jobs though, and I loved them, so I just went with it. They were so happy when I signed up for the training classes...”

“So you never traveled on your own as a Trainer, or owned a Pokemon fully?” The scientist did his best to keep his voice sympathetic, allowing her to continue more confidently.

“No. I qualify for a trainer’s license, but I never actually pursued it as my career. Ranger training kept me busy, and, as I’m sure you know, Rangers don’t actually own Pokemon. It’s not like they forbid it, but they do teach us to rely on the local Pokemon, so we don’t disrupt their habitat. So when we go to leave, we let the Pokemon return to their homes and families.” Emily still seemed uncomfortable, but in a different way. Something made Pharaun disappointed in how their conversation was going, so he continued in a different direction.

“You only have Zigzagoon, then?” He lightened his voice, causing the small Pokemon to raise its head when it realized it was finally getting attention. It jumped into Emily’s lap, licking at her face happily, as she giggled and nodded. “Wouldn’t that be considered dangerous? The world is not the safest place for a young ranger, and her pet, unless she has some hidden claws I have yet to hear about?” He smiled teasingly, drawing her out of her sullen mood quickly with the challenge.

“Of course!” The ranger sprung up, holding her Zigzagoon firmly who barked in excitement, “Training also included self defense! We don’t always have to use our capture stylers, you know.” She eyed him mischievously, taking his calm front as one of doubt. “Care for a demonstration?” The scientist smiled back, shrugging slightly, before putting down his drink, taking off his lab coat at her beckoning, and following her lead. “I’ll show you some moves even you might find useful.” She teased, bringing him to an open space away from their table.

~~~

Pharaun wasn’t quite sure how many times he had ended up on his back during this exercise. Emily was quite skilled, he was forced to admit, and she could certainly handle herself in the wilds. She even explained hour routine it was for rangers to have friendly sparring matches. He hated to imagine what it would be like if she was going all out, especially with how easily she managed to throw him again and again.

“Getting the idea?” The ranger purred, straddling his hips, and effectively pinned Pharaun down. They were both quite messy by this time, but Pharaun looked like he was worse off. He had no talent in this kind of exercise, and while he wanted to see Emily’s skills, now he was a bit regretful for such a hasty decision. His expression must have shown this, causing her to laugh. At least she looked to be in a better mood, even if it was at the cost of his dignity.

“I think so.” He breathed shakily, still unable to catch his breath. This last meeting with the ground had knocked the wind out of him. Distracted, the scientist hadn’t noticed how close she had gotten until he felt her at his neck. Hot breath going down his back, sending shivers up his spine, all he could do was gasp and writhe as she started to lick and kiss at him, her hips slowly driving into his needily. Before he could protest against this course of action, she kissed him hungrily, their tongues sweeping together, diverting his mind away from logic. _Oh, strawberries,_ his mind reported, commenting on her taste.

“I’ll make it feel better.” Emily whispered into his ear, causing him to moan indignantly. He couldn’t think straight like this! Not with her grinding on top of him, showering him with kisses, and his strength already dangerously low from her demonstration! The ranger pulled him into another long kiss, not letting him go until he couldn’t resist pressing his hips back to her, revealing his growing attention. She tormented him, sliding her hand down to caress his warmth through his pants, until he was left gasping for air.

“Emily,” He groaned, curling into her embrace as she kissed him again, “Please... Emily-” Immediately his breath hitched, feeling her fingers slide into his pants and wrap around his hardening member. His face burned as he remembered the cameras, but he was too caught up in the ranger’s ministrations to react appropriately. All he could do was gasp and shudder, rocking slowly into her hand, as his fingers wrapped themselves into the back of her shirt. At least he could curl their bodies together, offering some measure of privacy, as she drove him over the edge. Pharaun’s breathing was erratic as he attempted to stifle his moans into her shoulder, suffering through the most embarrassing orgasm he had ever experienced, only made worse by her cradling, as she pumped his length expertly, promising to drain him of every drop.

With one final twist of his shaft, his body seized up, releasing into her hand as he buried his face into her shoulder, desperate to not be any louder than a quiet whisper. He whimpered, shuddering as she squeezed his tip, burning hot in the face as he realized how humiliatingly quick he came. Emily let him relax into the ground, seemingly proud of herself, after completely dominating the scientist. She looked at him curiously, seeing his flustered look as he stared directly at her.

“Emily…. The cameras…” He mumbled, looking towards the building where he knew one HAD to be trained on them. He could only pray that Grey hadn’t seen his total humiliation, but a part of him knew he was going to hear all about it later. Emily however, didn’t seem concerned at all at the thought of being watched on camera, nor bothered by how quickly he climaxed. Pharaun took note of this, mentally questioning whether she was an exhibitionist, or sadist of some sort.

“Oh, so that’s why you were so self-conscious!” She laughed, making him blush deeper. “Here, let’s get you washed up then.” She pulled him up with her, giggling again at his shaky steps. He held onto her to steady himself, trying to regain his sense of balance quickly so he could, at least, walk on his own, and salvage some measure of pride. Almost sympathetically, she led him back into his home, guiding him to the stairs. He was still trying to process how she got the better of him, that he mutely let her lead the way all the way back to his bedroom. He sat at the end of his bed quietly, still trying to sort out his thoughts.

It only took a moment for him to snap out of his daze, suddenly aware that she was undressing in front of him. Visibly relaxing at the sight, he let his shoulders slump, as his breathing returned to a normal rhythm. Her light golden skin almost glowing in the light bathing from the still warm coals, giving her a soft halo of light as she stood between him and the washing room door.. She was moving slowly, as if offering an apology to him, leaning over and kissing him softly. She lifted his face into her hands, silently suggesting that he join her in the sauna.

“I sometimes forget not everyone grew up in a bunkhouse.” Emily smiled at him warmly, inviting him in further. He was regaining himself, staring into her deep brown eyes. She was waiting for him to recover at least, showing some amount of patience. He rose, smiling back at her before walking over to the smaller bathroom closet and fetching a few towels. As he gathered them, he continued the conversation, returning to her side for another kiss.

“No, not everyone. I cannot imagine that sort of thing being well received, especially if done in such a public manner.” She giggled, following his lead into the sauna as he spoke. “You mean, if you wanted to be intimate with someone, you had to deal with...?” He looked at her incredulously, watching her nod and giggle. He could only shake his head and frown. “I will never get used to that kind of thought.” He admitted, stripping off the remainder of his clothes and wrapping a towel around his midriff.

She was already waiting for him when he turned back around, her towels loosely covering her private areas. Emily had used his delay in undressing to make herself comfortable. She shrugged, offering him a seat next to her, snuggling up to his shoulder as he accepted.

“It wasn’t very common. Mostly the couples who had been dating for a while would get into that sort of thing, and the rest of us just kind of ignored it, or we would pretend it wasn’t happening. What about you? I’ve never been to one of the colleges before. Is it different there?” She looked up at him lovingly, still enjoying his mild embarrassment. Pharaun didn’t think it was appropriate to talk about his past sexual adventures, so he kept off that particular side of the topic, gracefully answering while remaining respectful of their growing relationship.

“We had our own rooms for the most part. Private if you could afford it, though I know others took in roommates to help with the price. Even had our own bathrooms, though our dorms were inspected weekly to make sure everything was in order.” He could still picture his own pristine dorm room, having spent most of his college life in it studying.

“So… Not a party school then?” She teased, turning her head slightly in invitation, as she reached up to cup his chin.

“No, but we still found the time.” Pharaun kissed her gently, maneuvering his body to face her better, and pulled her gently onto his lap. Before she had gotten too flustered to continue, she had admitted to enjoying being held like this. It was comforting, and made sense to him with how she responded to his attention earlier in the day. The ranger loved to be embraced, and relaxed into his arms, draping her legs over his lap, nuzzling into his chest contentedly. She was endearing like this, capable of melting anyone’s heart. Perhaps Pharaun’s too, if he would let her.

The scientist allowed her to relax for a while, keeping the sauna warm and humid, as she drifted off. Her breathing was slow, completely relaxed as he caressed her tenderly. She was so serene, allowing herself to submit entirely like this to him. He had to wonder where she developed this kind of trust for people, not to mention her earlier display of power and dominance. It had to be confidence, he thought to himself, stroking mindlessly at her shoulder and arm. He was staring at her softly lit skin, admiring her beauty as his thoughts wandered. She knew he had no power when it came to that sort of thing, and he was far too docile to cause her worry anyways. His strength was in the realm of the mind, ready to clash wits against another. Though now he knew he had to tread carefully with Emily, not wanting to feel his back on the ground like that again.

He was snapped out of his reverie by her movements. Never tiring, she had started to lift herself further onto his lap with a seductive smile, but not without him eagerly kissing at her neck. Her head tilted back, giving him full access, as his arms continued to envelop her athletic frame. With her being complacent again, he used her delay to his advantage and turned her slightly so her back was towards him. Kissing the back of her head and neck, he let his hands trail down her sides and stomach, pausing at the towel around her waist. She was arching her back already, causing him to bury his face into her soft hair. It took her a moment to realize he had stopped, waiting for her permission again, as he eyed her patiently.

She smiled in acknowledgment, taking his hands into hers and guiding him to her waiting mound, already glistening with anticipation. He shuffled slightly, gently lifting her so he could let his own towel drop, giving her access to his own lustful part. With her legs draped on either of his own, he made sure she was seated comfortably before bringing his hands up to her breasts. As he was undoing her remaining towel, he groaned in approval, feeling her hand grasp him and begin stroking firmly. Her left arm went over her head, finding his and gripping him slightly to steady herself. From here he had a magnificent view of her body. He could lean back and admire her back, marveling at her firm backside, or he could lean forward and be treated to the full view of her body on top of his, slowly writing in need as he let her top towel slide off and onto the floor.

His hands cupped her breasts, fondling them softly, but he kept his arms to her side, squeezing slightly to prevent her from being able to mount him properly. She moaned, arching her back into him as he kissed her neck, tightening his grip every time she tried to raise her hips high enough for him to enter her. Her own strokes were getting stronger, trying to persuade him to get on with the main event, but he only chuckled softly. Her antics earlier were giving him an extra breath of stamina for this round, and he wanted to make her beg.

“Pharaun,” She moaned after he prevented her from rising too far off his lap again. “This is too much.” Her whimpers almost making him succumb to her want. He could feel her juices already dripping onto him as she rubbed his entire length, using her own slick fluids to coat him impatiently.

“Just a bit more,” He teased, causing her to moan louder. She complied, letting him brush his body against hers, enjoying the feel of skin on skin, as he rolled his hips slightly. He could see the blush rising in her face, starting to spread to her ears. Pharaun grinned, brushing his teeth against her reddening ears. Her response was perfect, bucking slightly and shuddering. More of her hot liquids pooling onto him as her hips pressed into him.

“Please... Ah…” She sobbed, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Emily was captivating like this, her body dancing on top of his as she drowned in her own heat. He almost gave in, but before he could lift her she started moaning again. “Oh daddy... please.” His sharp intake of breath alerted her to the slip, but as she fumbled, trying to take it back, he had thrusted into her completely, hilting himself into her eager opening. She gasped and moaned again, trying to continue the movement, but again he limited her.

“Oh?” He purred, his voice husky against her neck. She mewled, desperate to feel him move inside of her, her hips twisting as she tried to stimulate herself. “Tell me what you want, Emily.” He kept himself firmly pressed into her, holding her sides to prevent any further movement as she gasped and squirmed. She could only moan in response, still trying to get him to move, so he slid his hands down onto her hips and forced her to be still. Her fingers groping weakly at his arms, trying to find purchase.

“Tell me.” He insisted, giving an authoritative note to his voice that sent a shiver down her spine.

“Please…” She begged, turning her head to press into his neck. He only lifted his head, resting his chin atop her hair and smiling as she pleaded quietly.

“Come on now, be a good girl for Daddy.” He kept his voice authoritative, drawing an excited shudder from her. Her moans deepened, her body relaxing finally now that she knew what he wanted. The ranger’s mistake no longer something she was ashamed of, hearing him accept the term of endearment.

“Daddy please,” She started more confidently, still biting back whimpers and sobs. He relaxed his grip, allowing her to slide up and down. She groaned in appreciation, letting his hands guide her movements. “Yes Daddy, ahh…” Her hips rocked forward as she arched her back out, displaying her body fully to the hidden cameras. Pharaun could only imagine the view they were getting, picturing her face and body like that as she was stuffed full of his cock. From his angle he could see her tongue lolling out happily, her eyes half closed as she was consumed by pleasure.

He guided her back, laying her back onto his chest again before his hands glided around her thighs, pulling them up. Her hands joined his, understanding the position he was after, and eager to please. She spread her legs wider, holding them up as he grasped her thighs firmly. Rotating his hips, he took control of the movements, spoiling her slightly as he rocked himself into further into her slick hole. He was careful not to give her too much satisfaction, preferring to draw out her moans, letting her fully enjoy the attention he was giving her.

“That’s a good girl.” She shuddered again, moaning as he praised her cooperation. His voice went back to a husky growl, still edged with the dominating tone he used earlier. He kept his movements slow, letting her feel every inch as he slid in and out of her.

“Mmmm-” She moaned again, arching her back as she angled herself better, letting him push further in. “More, Daddy...” Her voice was needy, and he could feel her walls clenching him as they ached for release.

“More what?” He asked innocently, making her smile and roll her hips again in answer. It wasn’t the answer he wanted, however, so he kept his movements slow. “Use our words, Emily. You need to tell Daddy what you want.”

“Ahh-” She shuddered again, her walls fluttering around him, “Please Daddy!” She moaned, her voice getting louder as he rocked into her. “I want it! I want Daddy’s cock! Please, please Daddy!” She begged, hearing him moan against her, “I want all of Daddy’s cock!” She corrected herself, moaning more when she could feel her lowering her legs so he could press fully into her. Unable to contain herself longer, she let out a sharp keen, feeling him press inside of her as she released. Her screams of pleasure continued into long moans as he continued pressing into her.

“What a good girl.” He praised, still thrusting into her even as she rode out her orgasm. He knew she had the stamina to keep going, and wasn’t disappointed in the slightest when she rose off of him to change positions. He smiled up at her, holding his hands out to bring her in closer, as she turned and faced him, setting herself back down on his lap so they could kiss. Her legs were on either side of his again, hand sliding down to grasp and guide him back into her. His hands rested on top of her hips as he felt her legs fold around his. “You’re amazing.” He whispered to her, waiting patiently until she found a good angle to enjoy. She shuddered again at his praises, pulling him into a deep kiss once she was comfortable. Their arms wrapped around each other, hers over his shoulders and his around her waist, as she resumed rocking onto him.

“You feel so good, Daddy.” She moaned, quickening their tempo as she felt him thrust harder. Pharaun enjoyed how eager and willing she was at this, especially now that he knew she was susceptible to his praises. The fact that she had continued calling him daddy, despite it being an accident at first. The scientist forced his breath steady, sensing he was getting close, yet not ready to let it end. He drove into her, pausing as he hilted, letting her feel his entirety as it filled her, before he pulled out and repeated the motion. This seemed to drive her wild, edging her closer to another release.

“You like Daddy’s cock inside you?” He asked, watching her nod her head eagerly.

“Yes Daddy, I love your cock deep inside me.” She moaned back. He growled, pulling her down further onto his slick length, already coated with her recent release. He kept himself hilted, grinding against her as she moaned. He knew the mics would be picking up even the soft sound of their lovemaking, but a part of him still wanted to show off his prize for the cameras. Gently, he clasped her firm rump, massaging it as she rode him. She moaned in response, nestling into his neck and nodded. Slowly he spread her cheeks, reaching with his fingers to play with her hole. She kept riding him, though far slower as she hugged him close. Her breathing was rapid, so Pharaun went gently, pressing only a single finger inside and testing her tightness.

“Does this feel good?” He asked gently, his voice losing the authoritative edge and taking on a more concerned tone. He didn’t want her to be scared, and from her tight clench on him he could only guess that this was her first time with this kind of sexual act. She nodded into his shoulder again, relaxing as he reassured her with his tender movements. He kept kneading her skin, drawing her into a more relaxed state before he inserted another finger. This time she relaxed easier, allowing him to stretch her out more until he could put in a third finger. “You’re doing great, Emily.” His voice was encouraging, drawing out another languid moan from his toying. Her body was relaxed, letting him finish preparing her, before he slid his fingers out and resting his hands on her thighs. Her breathing wasn’t as rapid anymore, having calmed to his gentle touches.

He leaned back, capturing her gaze in his. She looked a little scared, but wasn’t fighting or resisting him. “You okay?” He stared at her, still worried about her comfort. Seeing this, she smiled and kissed him.

“I trust you. You won’t hurt me.” She answered, leaning herself up to reposition him under her, Her hand grasped his slick appendage, guiding it to the new opening as she wrapped her right arm around him for balance. She let herself down, Pharaun allowing her total control, as she slowly took him in deep. He gasped slightly, amazed by how tight she was now, but keeping himself still. There would be plenty of time to explore this new part of her body, he told himself. She moaned, fully on him, wrapping both arms around his shoulders in submission.

“Still okay?” He held her carefully, rubbing her back comfortingly. He felt her move slightly, rocking her hips as she tested this new feeling. His breath hitched, feeling her tighten around his member as she moaned softly. She rocked her hips assuredly, enjoying the sensation it brought.

“It feels so good.” She breathed, giving him approval to begin moving himself. He started slowly, matching her cautious beat. He kept his arms around her, draping them down to continue rubbing her backside as they moved together. “Feel good for you?” She whispered timidly, burying her face into his shoulder as they rocked.

“Yes.” He moaned, kissing her tenderly on the cheek. “You feel amazing. You are so tight here, yet it’s so wet now.” Pharaun could feel her face heat up at his praises, despite her further attempts to bury her face into him. “You’re so perfect, Emily.” She squeaked, bucking her hips against him at such a lavish praise. He moved a little faster, her tight entrance enveloping him entirely. “I’m getting close. Think you can handle going a bit faster?” She nodded into him, rocking her hips to match his quickening pace. “Tell me if it’s too much. I don’t want to hurt you. Not my perfect, little doll.” She bucked again, her moans returning the more he moved.

Confident she would warn him if he was getting too rough with her, he thrusted deep, moaning in his own satisfaction at the soft slap that greeted him. She rolled her hips to match him, letting him slide deep, filling her entirely. His vision was getting fuzzy each time he thrusted, groaning and bucking when she started to gently bounce on top of him. He could feel her juices flowing out of her, adding to the wet sounds as he hilted repeatedly. Her moans echoed in the sauna, adding to their music. Urgently she raised her head, moaning deeply into his ear as she neared her own release.

“Please, I want to cum with Daddy inside my ass.” She whined, thrusting herself onto him as he thrusted in return. “Cum inside me, Daddy. I want to feel Daddy’s cum-” Her words were cut off with her own moans, feeling his hard cock thicken inside her with its release. “Daddy, **YES!** ” She cried out, driving him over the edge as the thrusted again, driving his shaft fully in her ass, as he moaned in response to her urging. Her hole tightening around him as they both released in a simultaneous orgasm. Her body twitched on top of his, riding out the spasms of pleasure they both felt, as he filled her. He grunted, feeling his own hot seed leak out of her, as her body drank it in. Pharaun felt every twitch of her body, amazed at how it still tried to milk him of all his worth. Finally their bodies relaxed, completely spent, as she lay on top of him, breathing heavily.

Emily lifted herself slightly, turning to settle next to him while she waited for her body to recover. She curled into him, wrapping his arms around her while he caught his breath. He was still shaking from his release, even as they cuddled together. She only smiled and kissed at him, lavishing Pharaun with her love, while he took his time to recover. His fingers gently caressed her back, making her snuggle up more.

They sat there for quite some time, taking turns to pour water over the coals to keep the steam going. It was quiet, but they were content with just enjoying the company, basking in each other’s afterglow.

~~~

After what seemed like ages, Pharaun flopped into his bed, not bothering to undress. He felt so drained, far more than he ever experienced (even at the hands of Team Rocket), and was glad when the day was finally over. Emily had left to return to Ranger Headquarters, saying she had to get back before Thomas came looking for her. He was almost sad to see her go… Almost. Even after she left he still had to pick up their dishes and retrieve his lab coat, his compulsive nature not wanting to rest until everything was back to being clean and orderly.

And damn Grey to hell! He would not stop trying to make eye contact with Pharaun after Emily left. He knew their antics in the yard caught his attention, and even the sauna show wouldn’t have been enough to make the Rocket Grunt forget what he saw.

He sighed, covering his face with his arms as he thought of what the grunt had in store for him the next day. The scientist almost jumped when he felt something else settling onto the bed next to him. Turning, he saw the dim reflection of the Metang, offering his badge back to him now that it was safe to come out from the basement. At least it had a better day, from what it looked like. The Metang happily garbled at him, sounding like rocks falling deep in a cavern, as it recounted it’s day.

“Glad to hear everything went well, Cobalt.” He replied, putting a tired hand on the Metang as he pulled himself up. Cobalt assisted him, levitating gently so it’s master wasn’t exerting himself when he was so clearly exhausted. He still needed to get changed for sleep,after all.

~~~

Emily sung to herself softly, skipping down the road that would lead back to the lake, while her Zigzagoon followed happily behind. She couldn’t stop replaying Pharaun’s final comment as they said their goodbyes.

_“Feel free to visit anytime, and stay for as long as you wish.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt as though the last few chapters left Emily rather weak. Not a great story when there is no challenge or balance going on, so my friend and I powered her up, so to speak.
> 
> Also had to choose between ending on a cute fluffy note, or a dark note. I went with somewhat dark since the story is supposed to be dark, despite how things pan out as I write.


	5. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complimentary epic short chapter! Enjoy a brief look into Pharaun's backstory.

The nightmare was always the same. This night was no different.

_He only had one more week to go before his 10th birthday. One more week before the biggest decision of his life._

_Pharaun walked alongside his partner, Sylveon. It’s ribbons twirling around his right hand in a comforting hold. Ever since it evolved, it always wanted to hold his hand, or wrap a feeler around a belt loop, or just somehow attaching itself to the human it loved so much. He didn’t mind at all, either, finding it as a sort of safety net. Ever since his mother passed away, he felt as though he needed his Sylveon’s touch. The soft grip reassuring him that he could get through the day, even if he was at his worst. The Eevee had evolved for him, right there in the graveyard as he watched the coffin be placed into the ground, and just like that, it became the new center of Pharaun’s life._

_The next minute, Sylveon was dying in front of him again, weakly crying its own name, still trying to wrap the ribbon feelers into his hand._

Pharaun woke up with a start, still feeling his blood-turned-ice pump down his arms and into his fingers. He was grasping at air, trying to grab for the Sylveon that could no longer reach back.


	6. Change in the Routine Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharaun gets some normalcy to his schedule, even if things are changing.

It had been a few days since Emily’s visit, and Pharaun had finally settled back into his routine. He had caught up on the general upkeep of his facility grounds, thanking the Pokemon that had taken up residence for their assistance in the matter. Today though, he had things to prepare below ground, as it was time to ramp up the experiments. Finally, he could get a move on with his real work.

Two weeks had passed since he originally obtained the Comfey groups. The official ones living above ground and happy, while three other groups were kept hidden away for the more inhumane tests. With the stabilization period up, it was time to get to work on those other groups. One had to be moved to a new containment unit, and the self sustaining habitats had to be reprogrammed for the new protocols.

With everything on the surface running smoothly, his guard keeping an eye on things, and one of his Crimson Sentinels now on patrol, he was free to enter the basement unhindered. His Metang, Cobalt, joined him, as it was a deterrent for anything to try and attack or escape. Pharaun knew better than to try to handle Pokemon being tested on like this alone, even if it was a group of fairy types. The Metang hovered close by, following its master’s lead, behind the locked metal door and down the corridor. There was only enough space for them to go one at a time, so Pharaun lead the way until the hallway opened up slightly to give room for the next checkpoint. It was the dwelling space of the second Crimson Sentinel, and arguably one of his most dangerous guards.

“Crimson Sentinel” was a term he applied to the few Pokemon he obtained after being granted the facility. The joint Kanto and Johto government saw fit to arm him with elite guards, keeping his work safe, and their own assets protected. If anyone entered without clearance, it was very likely Pharaun would have a dead body on his hands. These Pokemon were trained to have no mercy, no remorse, and to not hold back. They would attack anything, other Pokemon and Trainers alike, not stopping until the threat was extinguished. At first even Pharaun was intimidated, but over time he became used to them, and they, him.. They showed undying loyalty and a willingness he had never seen in normal Pokemon. Once assigned, they would obey nothing other than their master’s commands, even at the cost of their own lives.

Crimson was also a fitting description of this particular one. The Pokemon residing here was laying down, enjoying the hot sand, being heated by the large heat lamp overhead. By the time Pharaun made it to this section he could already feel the warming effects, but the Pokemon itself didn’t mind. It continued to stare, unblinking, at the entryway. Pharaun and Metang were no threat to it, and likely the only creatures capable of passing without disturbing the intimidating Pokemon. The dirt Pharaun had dumped into this room was an interesting choice, giving it a more comfortable area to dwell in while simultaneously laying a trap for all who enter or leave. It’s red scales were a deep hue, almost appearing like bloodstains in the sand it was half buried in. The pitch black spikes lining its back cut upwards as if they would slice an intruder in half if given the chance. Its most dangerous feature, however, was the large jaw, adorned with sharp fangs capable of trapping and ripping nearly anything in two.

He had to wonder what kind of expression an intruder made once they reached this far, only to try and turn around to flee. Bottle-necked by the hall with an awe inspiring Krookodile chasing them down. The walls would do even more damage, allowing the great croc to perform its signature death roll. Luckily Pharaun never had an intruder get this far, but he imagined there would not be much left as he looked at the sentinel. Krookodile would probably eat them, leaving only blood on the walls to test for their possible identity, or possibly a leftover arm buried in the sand.

It still didn’t move nor need to blink as they passed, only shifting its gaze when Pharaun crouched down to pet it’s great maw. The hostile creature lifted its head slightly, turning to give him access to scratch its chin gently. The scientist smiled, knowing he was the only creature capable of getting this close without having their hand (or arm) ripped off. If he had to evacuate, this one would come with, no questions asked. Hopefully that would not happen anytime soon, but it was always nice to have a backup plan to go by.

Inside the lab proper, Pharaun made his way to the first underground habitat. This one was difficult to maintain, but worthwhile to keep the Pokemon residing inside it safe. He was one of four scientists who were given this mythical species, and since it was his only “real” project for the foreseeable future, he had to keep track of everything going on with it. He had even set up a smaller office space above its large enclosure, allowing him to work while maintaining a careful watch over it.

The enclosure was his largest underground, taking up about an average stadium in space. It had its own section of nature to build a nest, complete with pond, some trees, and various plant life to replicate its original home. It had indeed built a small nest for itself, supported by a close cluster of trees, but for the most part it only slept there. Pharaun had wondered before if it would get lonely, but there was no way to introduce another Pokemon to the enclosure and expect it to survive. The atmosphere inside was artificially changed, and previous attempts at introducing a companion to it had proved nearly fatal. Someday he wished to find something suitable for it, but for now it seemed perfectly fine to live alone.

In fact, it had developed a hobby of sorts. While Pharaun sat and worked, the Pokemon approached the window. Even though the scientist was located above it, giving a height advantage to watch over everything, the one resident would always walk over. It was unnerving at first, but over time he found it humorous to have the Pokemon observe him as he observed it. Even now it was approaching to continue their game of watching each other, though today it seemed a bit eager. Curious, Pharaun stood from his chair and walked to the window in effort to greet it now that it knew he was there.

It started chittering quickly, gesturing slightly with its claws at the scientist and the Metang floating behind him. It sounded almost concerned, which was new to its usual stance of neutral when it came to Pharaun’s visits. Perhaps his disappearance had caused it alarm? He shrugged apologetically, walking over to the small intercom alongside the observation window. He had never had a reason to use it until now, since neither of them were very interested at communication.

“I apologize for my absence yesterday. I did not mean to cause you alarm, and it should not happen again.” He spoke slow and clear, watching the Pokemon for any kind of reaction. If it was startled by the intercom, it didn’t show it. Instead it chittered a bit more, calmer, but still tilting it’s head as it gestured. Between the scientist and floating Pokemon.

“Cobalt is my partner. If I cannot directly come for the day, it will replace me temporarily, in such an event.” As he spoke, he reached his arm towards the Metang, who floated forward. The Pokemon within the enclosure still tilted its head back and forth, but at least seemed appeased for the most part. Eventually it moved off, though still looked over at the observatory periodically.

Pharaun hummed in amusement, making note of the Pokemon’s new behaviors. It had noticed his absence, and certainly questioned him about it, even if they could not fully understand each other. Everything else had been running normally and on schedule, but it was clear that his project had become used to the daily visits. It even expected them, and became stressed if he was gone even for a single day. The Pokemon continued to glance over, even as it busied itself with its usual foraging, so the scientist had Cobalt deliver a couple treats to the enclosure. He hoped giving it extra food would calm it, making up for his vanishing act, and work as an apology for the intelligent Pokemon.

It’s steel body protected it from the heavy atmosphere, so the Metang was the only thing capable of going in and out of the enclosure without ill effects or protective equipment. When the Pokemon residing within noticed it had a visitor, another new occurrence, it walked over curiously. Pharaun could hear the soft sounds it was making, almost recognizing the visitor right away. It looked between Pharaun and the Metang, analyzing the interruption to what had become rather routine for them. Metang placed the extra food down before floating away and exiting the enclosure, allowing the wild Pokemon to investigate.

Excited, his project gladly accepted the gift after a small nibble revealed that it was edible and apparently delicious to its standards. Though, much to Pharauns surprise, rather than taking the food back to it’s nest, it brought it over to the observation window and ate there instead. By either accident or luck, Pharaun was now leaps and bounds ahead of the other scientists when it came to this Pokemon. He had yet to see reports on any of them being allowed close to it when eating or sleeping, or any open actions of trust of any nature. The rest were fond of being feral, and more likely to attack anything near the enclosure or windows.

Of course, it almost made sense to Pharaun. He was also the only scientist who didn’t need to interact with the Pokemon. The others were evaluating its battle strengths, or made to experiment on it to learn more. All he had to do was watch over it and report on any findings of what the Pokemon would do in a natural environment. Tame, but the information gained by being the control group was priceless. Maybe not entirely priceless, he thought, looking around at the expensive equipment he had been granted just to contain this one particular Pokemon.

After sending of a quick report about the new behaviors and breakthrough he had managed, Pharaun stood to leave, needing to check on his other projects before the day ended. Pausing at the door, he turned and walked back to the intercom instead. The Pokemon was indeed still nearby the observatory, scratching around the grass below the windows. He pressed the intercom, smiling when the Pokemon looked up when it noticed the sound.

“I have to go now. I’ll be back tomorrow.” The Pokemon stared at him for a moment, giving a small nod, before it went back to its own business. Satisfied, he left to resume his rounds, and check in with his other projects. It was almost time to switch the schedule on the others, and he had to make sure everything was prepared for the second stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I intended on having this chapter be more of an info dump for Pharaun’s daily routine, I felt like that would be a very boring read since it would take ages to get anywhere interesting with it. I could cop out and do a boring short chapter of routine then cut it short and make the next chapter SUPER interesting, but that’s pretty shit too.  
> So I said fuck the routine, we skip to the interesting bits!  
> Also sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Life is super stressful (hahaha, I hate being an adult), and then my hard drive almost had a critical error so that was a heart attack. Luckily everything is backed up on Google but I’d rather not have to use my phone to write this stuff. If my PC dies it will be a while before I can fix it, but I’ll make a note somewhere if I expect it to take longer than a week.


End file.
